A primary object of sailboat mast alignment is to obtain a straight (side to side) mast column under sailing loads, so that the mast provides a uniform column to the aerodynamic foil (the sail) when compared between port tack and starboard tack, as well as to ensure that the mast column is centered in the sailboat. The means of sailboat mast alignment remain unchanged since at least the 1960s. Typical methods of alignment involve swinging a tape or string from side to side and measuring the length between a point on the mast and reference points at the same distance from the mast. Thereafter—the entire process of alignment of the mast under dynamic loads is one of visual determination, approximation and often results in an inaccurate measurements.
While some yachts, such as those that race in the America's Cup, as well as mega yachts, have established the use of mast mounted cameras to look at sail shapes, the concept of an inexpensive and relatively quick method towards a complete alignment and tuning of a mast under both static and dynamic loads has not been heretofore constructed.